Secret Admirer
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick has a secret admirer, who is it and what will Jackie's reaction be? Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Secret Admirer

"Hi Mrs. Stokes." A cute little boy said happily as Nick, Jackie, and their three kids were eating dinner in a fast food restaurant.

"Hi Michael, how are you?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Good." He said before he turned his attention to Jasmine and Houston.

"They're so cute." The little boy said with a toothless smile as he tickled Jasmine, Jasmine giggled happily, seeming thrilled to have made an unexpected friend.

Jackie smiled at the little boy and then turned her attention to his mother "Hi, how are you?" Jackie asked her.

"Good thank you, you?" she asked.

"Good." She said and then added "This is my husband Nick and Nick this is Brenda, Michael's mom." Jackie said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you." The woman said.

"Likewise." Nick responded as he shook her hand.

Michael was one of Jackie's students, one of her most behaved ones she had this school year, he hardly even talked when he wasn't suppose to and for a six year old that was rare, they constantly wanted to visit with their friends, which was cute but not when Jackie was trying to give directions.

"Come on Michael, our tacos are ready." His mom said with a smile.

"Ok, bye Mrs. Stokes, bye Jasmine's daddy, bye Jasmine, bye Hudson, bye baby." He said.

"Houden." Jasmine corrected him.

"Huh?" Michael asked as he looked Jackie.

She smiled at him "His name is Houston." She said.

"Oh, I was close, they both start with an H." The little boy said.

"That's right, they do, good job." Jackie said as she gave him a high five.

Michael and his mother went up to the counter, grabbed their to-go bag of tacos and then headed for the door. Michael stopped and gave Jackie a wave before him and his mother left.

"Jasmine's daddy?" Nick asked Jackie with a smile.

"That's what all the kids in my class call you. I guess Nick is too hard to remember." She said with a chuckle.

"That's really cute." Nick said sincerely.

"Yeah, you never know what kids are going to come up with." Jackie said.

The next day at school Michael came running up to Jackie "I saw you at the taco place yesterday." He said happily.

"Yes you did." She said with a smile.

Jackie always thought it was funny how excited kids got when they saw their teachers outside of school. It was like little children were surprised their teachers did normal things like going to the grocery store or going out to eat.

Instead of sitting down at his desk like he normally would, Michael just stood next to Jackie.

"Guess what Mrs. Stokes?" He said still excited.

"What?" she asked.

"My mommy said Jasmine's daddy is hot."

"She did?" Jackie asked as she struggled mightily not to laugh. _I'm sure your mother wanted you to repeat that_ Jackie thought to herself sarcastically.

"Yeah, she did." He said nodding his head rapidly.

He then turned around and started walking to his desk but he only took a couple steps before he turned to face Jackie again.

"Mrs. Stokes, if Jasmine's daddy was hot he could have taken off his jacket." He said.

Again, Jackie had to struggle to keep from laughing.

"Yes he could have." She agreed.

"That's good problem solving huh?" Michael asked.

"It sure is, way to go." Jackie said.

The little boy smiled at her and then finally took his seat.

Later that night Jackie looked at Nick and said "Hey Nicky, you have a secret admirer."

"Oh yeah, who's that?" He asked.

"One of my parents" she said.

"Your mom?" He asked as he looked a tad freaked out.

"No." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Your dad?" He asked looking and sounding even more grossed out.

Jackie laughed harder "No Nick, not _my _parents, one of my student's parents." She said.

"Oh, which one." Nick asked, looking relieved.

"Do you remember the lady we saw at the taco place last night?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Nick replied.

"Well, the little boy, Michael, informed me today that his mom said you were hot."

Nick laughed "I'm sure she'd be thrilled to know he told you that." He said.

Jackie laughed "That's immediately what I thought too." She said as she set a plate of sausage and eggs in front of him.

Jackie often liked to make breakfast for dinner, her mom had done that a lot when she was a kid and Jackie liked it, and since Nick didn't seem to mind it either, she often did it herself now that she was married with kids of her own.

Nick grinned at her "What?" she asked suspiciously when she noticed his grin.

"And you agree with her that I'm pretty darn sexy right?"

Jackie laughed "Yes dear, and I have evidence to prove I agree with her." Jackie said as she sat down.

"Yeah what evidence?" Nick asked.

Jackie didn't say a word, she just motioned her hand to the three kids.

Jasmine was sitting next to Nick on a chair eating her dinner and Houston was in his high chair also eating, while Nick cradled the baby in his arm.

Nick laughed "Well the evidence doesn't lie." He said.

"Nope." She agreed with a grin.

"Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Later I'll show you just how hot I am." He said with his voice oozing with his southern drawl that she loved.

"Ok, and I know just what you can do."

"Yeah?" He asked sounding excited.

"You can do the dishes for me after dinner." She said with a smirk.

His face fell, "That's not what I had in mind." He mumbled.

"Come on, I think you're incredibly sexy when you do household chores." She said grinning.

He stuck out his bottom lip in a pouting motion.

"Ok how about I make you a deal?" she asked.

"Like what?" he asked skeptically.

"If you do the dishes for me, I'll let you pick a way to show me just how sexy you are before we go to sleep tonight." She whispered in his ear.

"You got yourself a deal my dear."

Just as promised Nick did the dishes after dinner, and after all three kids were in bed later that night, Nick showed her just how sexy he really was and both of them enjoyed it immensely.

The End! Reviews are loved!


End file.
